jemcomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig
Craig Phillips is Stormer's older brother. He is currently in a relationship with Aja. Involvement Craig was first introduced in Issue #5, when he accidentally collided with Aja at the Misfits VS! concert festival, and then offered to buy her a funnel cake. He invited her on a date to ride dirtbikes together at a motocross track, and they had their first kiss. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 7 When The Holograms threw a costume party to celebrate their music video launch, Aja and Craig both wore costumes of Imperator Furiosa from the Mad Max franchise, even though they did not co-ordinate their outfits Jem and The Holograms, Issue 9. He also attended a pool party at the Benton House, where Aja realised that Craig is Stormer's brother. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 11 Craig travelled up to see Aja while she was performing on the West Coast Tour. Aja and The Holograms were under Silica's control, so when Craig tried to talk to her after the concert, she blanked Craig, which upset him. He shared a hotel room with Rio at The Dolphin Hotel. Jerrica later broke from Silica's thrall, and enlisted Rio and Craig to help her incapacitate her sisters with ropes until Silica's effect wore off from them. When Craig tried to immobilise Aja, she punched and bit him. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 13 After the virus subsided, Aja and her sisters came to terms with what they'd done while under Silica's control, and they were all upset by how they had treated their significant others. Aja snuck out of her sisters' shared hotel room and threw rocks at windows at The Dolphin Hotel until she found Craig's room. He jumped from the balcony into her arms on the ground below. She apologised, and he immediately forgave her. Jem and The Holograms, Issue 14 Cartoon Incarnation Craig was voiced by Michael Horton, and was first introduced in the 1987 episode The Talent Search (Part 1). He and Raya were both drummers in a talent competition, competing to become Shana's replacement in The Holograms. He was formerly the drummer for a band called The Blue Bloods. He was very protective of his younger sister, Stormer. Craig was Aja's only love interest. Redesign Craig was redesigned by Emma Vieceli in collaboration with Sophie Campbell. Campbell has said that when drawing him, she visualised him as a Middle Eastern man of Jewish ethnicity. http://archive.is/U1XW7Sophie Campbell on Tumblr: IDW Jem Ethnicities His look has been modernised significantly, when compared to his cartoon counterpart. IDW Craig has a mohawk hairstyle and several piercings, and typically wears a sleeveless shirt (or is completely shirtless) to display his many tattoos. 'Craig's Known Tattoos' ---- Lightning Bolt Tattoos.png|The Misfits inspired lightning bolt tattoos on his neck (both sides) and left bicep Nautical Stars.png|Gold nautical star tattoos on his right forearm (appear blue in error in Issue #11) Skull Tattoo.png|Grey, winged skull tattoo on his right shoulder Bella Morte Tattoo.png|Chest tattoo of the logo of real-word band Bella Morte Heart Tattoo.png|Heart with nails tattoo, on left side of upper chest (over heart) Appeared In *Issue #5 *Issue #7 *Issue #9 *Issue #11 *Issue #12 *Issue #13 *Issue #14 *Issue #17 *Issue #18 *Issue #20 *Issue #24 *Issue #25 *Issue #26 Trivia *Unlike the rest of the IDW Jem characters that were designed by artist Sophie Campbell, Craig was designed by Emma Vieceli, as was Eric Raymond. http://archive.is/VkG1tEmma Vieceli on Tumblr References ---- Category:Male Characters Category:Side Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rebooted Characters